


Lonely

by Synnie



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: When a coworker won't leave Rom alone about never having a date for the annual holiday party, it makes Rom think about his definition of what it meant to be lonely.





	Lonely

Rom was tired. He wasn't a 9-5 kind of guy but a man does what he has to. To him that meant being up early, pushing paper, and attending meetings he didn't really care about. And listening to Susan prattle on about the upcoming Christmas party she was in charge of arranging, unable to escape her as her cubicle was beside his. 

“You are coming this year, aren't you Rom dear?” she peered over the divider at him.

“Yes, Susan. I'll be there like I was last year and the year before that.”

“I hope you're going to bring a guest this time.” When the leopard looked sharply at her, she shrugged. “You always look so lonely sitting by yourself at our events.”

Rom stared at her a long while, confused. Lonely? “Uh yeah I'll see what I can do.” After dismissing her, he turned his attention back to his screen.

Lonely.

It had been a while since that word entered his mind. He had been lonely when he first started working there. He had been trying to bounce back from a messy breakup. But since then he joined shingancrimsonz and couldn't get time to himself to save his life. 

One could argue that having friends around all the time doesn't necessarily keep you from being lonely. But for Rom it did. When he needed distractions, Crow and Aion were there. And coming home to an empty apartment wasn't a thing for him anymore.

Yaiba admitted to Rom once that he was always lonely and Rom gave him a spare key, telling him he didn't have to be and he could come over anytime.

At first Yaiba would come over in the middle of the night. Rom got used to going to bed alone and waking up with fox tail fur in his mouth. Then Yaiba was appearing before bedtime and the pair would lay facing each other, cuddling and talking. Some nights Yaiba was more needy than others and would stroke Rom’s cheek with his fingertips to silently tell him.

Legs entwined and trailing fingertips up and down each other's arms and sides never seemed odd in the moment but thinking about it now, Rom's face felt heated over how intimate it was, even though it wasn't sexual.

And over the last few weeks, Yaiba was there when he got home. If dinner wasn't cooking then takeout was on it's way if they didn't have band practice. Sometimes the fox wouldn't shut up but if Rom said he was tired for real or if he had work to do at home, Yaiba would be silent. He’d sit on the couch with a handheld gaming device with the volume off and toes tucked under Rom's thigh. Lately the drummer couldn't work without him there.

Hell, they were acting like a couple. Rom jerked at the realization, his hand knocking his coffee cup over, spilling the no longer warm liquid all over his desk and lap. Cursing, Rom leapt up and grabbed napkins left over from his lunch the day before. He had saved his workstation but not his clothes. 

Looking at his screen he cursed again and deleted the page of m’s he accidentally made when his mind had wandered. He saved his work and hurried to his boss, requesting the rest of the day off as something urgent had come up that needed to handled immediately. Once permission was granted, Rom gathered his things and rushed home like his tail was on fire.

He burst into his apartment and the door slammed behind him. Seconds later a frazzled looking Yaiba came out of Rom's room and the leopard could hear the fox’s heart thudding, having been startled awake, if the slightly flattened hair on one side was any indication.

“Rom? Why are you here so early? Did something happen hence?” 

Rom hadn't thought this far ahead. “We need to talk.” That seemed like a good place to start. But Yaiba paled a little. He nodded and sat on the couch.

“What Legend is this about hence?” Yaiba asked as he fidgeted with his wristband.

“You're always here. And the way we are when it's just us didn't seem odd until a coworker mentioned me being lonely. But I'm not lonely because you're always here.” Yaiba remained quiet, not entirely what Rom was getting at. “So the more I thought about the more I realized that friends don't really act the way we do. So either it has to stop or you have to be my boyfriend.”

Yaiba stayed quiet as his brain processed what his bandmate was saying. He looked up at Rom who stood watching him with his arms crossed. 

“Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?” Yaiba asked cautiously, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“I did.” Rom admitted to himself that maybe he could've worded it better but he wasn't used to asking. 

Yaiba smiled up at him. “Then together we shall forge the Legend of Boyfriends.”

Rom's shoulders relaxed and he moved closer. He leaned down and softly kissed Yaiba's lips. The fox’s lips parted in surprised as they hadn't kissed before but returned it with a pleased hum. Rom pulled back and grinned sheepishly at him. “I'll be back. I spilled coffee all over myself because of you.”

Within moments he was back and laying on the couch. One leg lay flat and one was bent at the knee. Yaiba immediately pounced, laying on top of him, arm around him and head on his heart listening to the musical beat of it. Rom's arms encircled him and they both closed their eyes, content. 

“You know you're signing yourself up for coming to boring work events, right?” 

“And hence.” Neither needed to open their eyes, they could hear the smiles in each other's voice.

As Yaiba drifted back to sleep, Rom laid there thinking. Previous relationships had changed the second the word boyfriend came up. He hadn't realized it before. There were new sudden expectations to meet that felt more like a status symbol. Going to shows and raising their clasped hands to show off, having to match in some way that felt more like losing part of who you were than showing unity. 

But he knew Yaiba would be different. He didn't immediately call all his friends to tell them. He didn't start talking about what they’d be doing together. He just wanted a nap like he would've whether they were a couple or not. The only difference was he was even more snuggly. Rom knew there was going to be simplicity in dating Yaiba and to some that may have seemed boring but Rom knew that was what he needed in his life. 

He hadn't realized a partner was missing in his life but now that Yaiba had filled that role, Rom couldn't be happier. He was excited to share his future with the beautiful fox, but he wasn't in a hurry. Yaiba wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. With that thought putting a smile on his face, Rom closed his eyes and fell into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whore for Rom and Yaiba. I can't help it.


End file.
